BAD BOY
by LAUCAMI
Summary: EDWARD ES EL TÍPICO PLAYBOY DEL INSTITUTO, EL CHICO MALO. Y EN REALIDAD ES MUY MALO, YA QUE TAMBIÉN ES UN MAFIOSO QUE SIEMPRE CONSIGUE LO QUE QUIERE SIN IMPORTARLE A CUÁNTOS DESTRUYA EN EL CAMINO.
1. SUMMARY

**SUMMARY**

**EDWARD ES EL TÍPICO PLAYBOY DEL INSTITUTO, EL CHICO MALO. Y EN REALIDAD ES MUY MALO, YA QUE TAMBIÉN ES UN MAFIOSO QUE SIEMPRE CONSIGUE LO QUE QUIERE SIN IMPORTARLE A CUÁNTOS DESTRUYA EN EL CAMINO.**

**¿QUE PASARÁ CUÁNDO UNA CHICA LLEGUE A PONERLE LA VIDA PATAS ARRIBA? ¿SERÁ CAPAZ DE DEJAR DE SER EL MÁS DESALMADO DE TODOS Y SE ENAMORARÁ DE ELLA, O ELLA SOLO SERÁ UNA MÁS DE LAS MUCHAS QUE HAN PASADO POR SU CAMA?**

**Beteado por: Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)**** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/**


	2. FORKS HIG SCHOOL

DISCLAIMER: ESTE FIC ES MÍO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON OTRO FIC SERÁ COINCIDENCIA, PUESTO QUE HE LEÍDO MILES DE FICS Y DE PRONTO ME QUEDA LA IDEA O ALGO. ES MI PRIMER FIC. LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M. Y LA TRAMA ES MÍA.

**Beteado por: Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)**** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/**

CAPÍTULO 1. FORKS HIG SCHOOL

Era un típico día de instituto: todo aburrido, todo normal, las mujeres coqueteándome, arrastrándose ante mí, rogándome para que me las follara, pero estaba harto de ellas. ¿Por qué?, porque ya han estado en mi cama, y yo no repito, o son dos veces, máximo.

—Hey, Ed, ¿ya viste a las nuevas?, están como nos gustan. Bueno, no todas, solo hay dos que ¡uff! En serio, hermano, tienes que verlas —sí, ese es mi hermano Jasper. Somos hermanos gemelos, y por eso nos conocemos demasiado bien; los dos vamos en el mismo grado y también estamos en el "negocio". ¿Cuál negocio?, el negocio más lucrativo de todos: las drogas. En cierta forma se puede decir que somos mafiosos, no de los grandes, pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?

—No, Jaz, no las he visto, pero si están como tú dices, no tardaré en conocerlas —respondí con doble sentido, pues como dije antes, todas pasan por mi cama.

—Bueno, Edward, vamos a clases. Tal vez nos toque con alguna, pero ojalá no sea con la fea.

—Jaz, no hay que dejarla a un lado, tú sabes que si está tan fea cerramos los ojos o la ponemos de espaldas —los dos nos echamos a reír por mi comentario, porque sabíamos que era verdad, no sería la primera vez.

—Bien, vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde y tengas que follarte a la perra de la profesora como antes, esa ha repetido más que las demás —volvimos a reír por ese comentario, ya que debido a nuestro "negocio", había días que llegábamos tarde o simplemente no asistíamos a la escuela, y para que las profesoras no nos pusieran faltas en el historial, nos las follábamos, pues al igual que todas solo son unas putas calientes, y con los profesores no había nada que un buen regalo no arreglara.

—Hey, mira, esas son las nuevas —me dijo, señalando a tres mujeres, y debo decir que aguantaban una noche en mi cama. Y como me había dicho Jasper, había una que realmente era fea y mal vestida, y por alguna extraña razón me dieron ganas de acercarme a verificar si de verdad era tan fea como se veía de lejos, pero en lugar de acercarme, me di la vuelta y entré al salón, puesto que yo nunca me acerco a ellas; ellas vienen a mí.

Ya sentado en la mesa de siempre que comparto con Jasper, porque no nos gusta compartir mesa con otros compañeros, una vez lo intenté y me senté al lado de una perra, y la muy loca después de unos minutos puso su mano en mi polla por encima del pantalón, obviamente, y en otras circunstancias no me habría importado, pero que te cojan la polla tomándote por sorpresa delante del profesor, y que este te esté mirando, no es algo muy cómodo. Por eso desde ese día solo me siento al lado de Jasper, o bueno, siempre me había sentado al lado de él hasta que a la muy perra de la profesora se le ocurrió una gran idea.


	3. QUE RAYOS ME PASA

DISCLAIMER: ESTE FIC ES MÍO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON OTRO FIC SERÁ COINCIDENCIA, PUESTO QUE HE LEÍDO MILES DE FICS Y DE PRONTO ME QUEDA LA IDEA O ALGO. ES MI PRIMER FIC. LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M. Y LA TRAMA ES MÍA.

* * *

Capítulo 2. ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!

A la profesora le dio la puta gana de cambiarnos de lugares como si fuéramos unos mocosos, ya que según ella eso ayudaría a que las nuevas se integraran más rápido.

Puta vieja loca y sus ideas de mierda, nos hizo reacomodarnos a todos. ¡A todos!, y a mí me tocó con la fea. Qué suerte la mía, ¿no?

—Hola —me dijo la fea, aunque debo admitir que tenía una voz linda y tranquila. Esperen… ¿linda y tranquila?, ¡¿pero qué idioteces estoy pensando?! Linda y tranquila, ¡ja! Mi polla claro que de tranquila no tiene nada cada vez que hago gemir a las zorras pidiendo más.

—Hola —le contesté de lo más normal, además no tenía por qué tratarla mal, la fea no me había hecho nada.

—Me llamo Bella —_como si me importara_, pensé. _Y qué contradicción llamarse Bella y ser bien fea, _este pensamiento me hizo reír_._

—Mucho gusto, Bella, me llamo Edward —le dije, no dándole importancia, porque además no la tenía.

Nos quedamos "poniendo atención a la clase", porque en realidad mi mente estaba en algo más importante, como nuestra lista de clientes a los cuales tendríamos que hacerles la visita; ya fuera para que pagaran o para que compraran más 'dulcecitos'.

—Disculpa —la fea, digo, Bella, llamó mi atención.

— ¿Qué, qué quieres? —le respondí molesto, ¡lo que me faltaba después de la fea buscona! Además de que no me gustaba que interrumpieran mis pensamientos, esa era una de las cosas por las cuales prefería sentarme al lado de Jaz.

—Lo siento, es que la clase está por terminar y yo solo quería avisarte porque parecías muy concentrado en otra cosa. Perdón.

—Gracias, y métete en tus asuntos —volví a responder de mala gana.

La fea, digo, Bella, agachó la cabeza y susurró un 'lo siento'. No le contesté nada, y minutos después de reojo pude ver que seguía con la cabeza agachada, y entonces me dio algo de pena, y pensé en decirle que me disculpara, pero me contuve. ¿Qué mierdas me pasaba?, a mí no me importa nadie que no sea mi hermano o yo, así que apenas sonó el timbre, salí de ahí sin mirar a nadie y preguntándome de nuevo qué pasaba conmigo.

Maldita fea híper sensible.

**Beteado por: Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)**** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/**

**HOLA CHICAS QUE PENA CON USTEDES PERO QUERÍA DARLE LAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS SEAN POSITIVAS O NEGATIVAS DE IGUAL GRACIAS A TODAS **


	4. DROGAS, ALCOHOL Y SEXO

**DISCLAIMER: ESTE FIC ES MÍO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON OTRO FIC SERÁ COINCIDENCIA, PUESTO QUE HE LEÍDO MILES DE FICS Y DE PRONTO ME QUEDA LA IDEA O ALGO. ES MI PRIMER FIC. LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M. Y LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**

**Beteado por: Ariana Mendoza (BETA FFAD) www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Capítulo 3. Drogas, alcohol y sexo.

Después del instituto, fuimos a cobrarles y a venderles los 'dulces' a nuestros clientes. Ya solo nos quedaba una bolsita, bueno, dos, pero una era nuestra, así que no contaba. Llegamos a casa de un cretino llamado Mike; un niño rico que se creía de lo mejor.

—Hey, Ed, Jaz —el muy idiota se creía nuestro amigo, pobre tonto, no entendía que nosotros no buscábamos la amistad de nadie, y menos la de alguien como él. ¡Aggh, qué asco!

—Mira, Mike, mi nombre es Edward, no 'Ed'. Y el de mi hermano es Jasper, no 'Jaz'. Así que llámanos por nuestros nombres —le dije. No me gustaba que se tomara atribuciones que no debía.

—Bueno, 'Jasper y Edward' —lo dijo en tono sarcástico; el infeliz se quería ganar un buen puñetazo—, quiero invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi novia. Ya saben, hay que celebrárselos por todo lo alto.

Mientras el idiota hablaba de la fiesta de su 'súper novia', yo me reía por dentro. Qué tan tarado podía llegar a ser ese chico, su flamante novia era, nada más y nada menos que: la zorra loca de Ángela Weber; la que fue capaz de agarrarme la polla en pleno salón de clases y delante del profesor. ¡Ja! Y el pobre imbécil de Mike no lo sabía, o quizás sí lo sabía y se hacía el tonto. Más. Si supiera que su noviecita no es más que una zorra que no desaprovecha una oportunidad para follar con cualquiera.

—Y entonces, ¿que dicen, chicos?, ¿vienen? —insistió el pobre tonto.

—Claro, siempre y cuando nos prepares el cuarto de juegos y unos coñitos bien buenos. Pero, por favor que no sean las mismas, a Ángela y a sus amigas ya nos las hemos follado muchas veces, esta vez queremos algo nuevo —la cara de Mike, al escuchar lo de Ángela, no tenía precio, parecía que iba a vomitar, pero se recompuso enseguida, y yo me reí por eso. ¿Qué quería que hiciera si era verdad? Hasta Jaz se la había cogido, no es mi culpa que el imbécil se haga el que no sabe nada.

—Está bien —contestó—, el cuarto es suyo, ya saben. Y en cuanto a lo de las chicas, sí está un poco difícil, ya que ustedes han estado con todas las del instituto, o mejor dicho, con todas las del pueblo, y eso solo nos deja a las nuevas.

—Mmm, bueno, por mí está bien, pero tú te quedas con la fea —me dijo Jasper.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué yo con la fea? ¿Mejor por qué yo no me quedo con las otras dos y tú con ella? —propuse. ¿Por qué él tenía que escoger y a mí me dejaba la peor

—No, tú cogerás con la fea y yo con las otras —siguió discutiendo.

—A ver, ¿por qué?, dame una buena razón para quedarme yo con Bella. O, ¿sabes qué?, mejor compartamos, tú te coges a las otras dos primero y yo a Bella, y después cambiamos —tenía que intentar, ya que el muy maldito solo quería a las dos mejores.

— ¡Que no!, yo cogeré con las otras y tú con 'Bella'. Y se acabó —iba a replicar, pero el muy maldito se echó a correr.

—Está bien, esta vez me ganas, pero no la próxima —le grité.

.

.

En la noche, cuando íbamos entrando a la fiesta, se nos acercaban las 'chicas fáciles' del instituto, pero esta noche ya estaban seleccionadas las víctimas. Después de un rato de estar ahí y beber unas cervezas, las vimos entrando. Se me formó una sonrisa estúpida en la cara al ver a Bella, parecía que esta noche quería acción, porque no se veía tan fea como de costumbre, al contrario, su maquillaje y ropa la hacían lucir más 'agraciada'.

Con este pensamiento, me froté las manos y le hice señas a Jaz para que supiera que era el momento de acercarnos a ellas.

—Hola, linduras —las saludamos de la manera más sexy posible, y como era de esperarse, las muy idiotas sonrieron coquetas, claro que Bella se quedó callada.

—Hola —contestaron solo las dos, y ya me estaba cabreando. ¿Por qué demonios Bella no hablaba?, ¿por qué se quedaba callada? A mí no me gustaba que me ignoraran. Pero ya vería la muy…

—Hola, Bella —la saludé de nuevo muy sensualmente al oído. Ya no tendría excusas para no contestar, pero, oh sorpresa, la idiota no me contestó. Mi furia iba aumentando.

— ¿Quieren tomar algo? —les ofreció Jasper, ya que ese era el plan: darles una bebida con un poco de 'polvos mágicos' para hacer con ellas lo que nosotros quisiéramos, sin que dijeran nada.

Cuando volvimos con las bebidas, ellas decidieron presentarse, pues antes no les habíamos dado tiempo.

—Y, por cierto, yo me llamo Irina, y ellas son Kate y Bella —habló la chica, como si nos importara en lo más mínimo.

—Qué interesante —contesté secamente.

—Bueno, chicas, ¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar? —empezó Jasper.

—Sí, ustedes saben, uno más privado —sugerí yo, pues vimos que el polvito mágico comenzaba a surtir efecto. Ellas asintieron sin saber muy bien lo que hacían, yo tomé a Bella por la cintura, pues estaba medio adormilada, y el maldito de Jasper al final se salió con la suya y se llevó a las otras, apenas y podía sostenerlas. Imbécil.

Cuando llegué con Bella al cuarto de jugos, ella ya no estaba consciente. Perfecto, así podría manejarla a mi antojo. La tiré a la cama sin tener cuidado, total, no le iba a doler si estaba 'en las nubes'.

La empecé a desvestir, y cuando solo le quedaba el sujetador y las bragas, me quedé observándola. No tenía un cuerpo feo, por el contrario, tenía cada curva en su lugar, un poco flaca, pero no en exceso. Por encima del sujetador pude ver que tenía unos pechos pequeños, pero me di cuenta que así cabrían perfectamente en mis manos y en mi boca, además, me gustó mucho ver que todo en ella era natural. Y de verdad me sorprendí, pues la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había estado tenían algo operado: el trasero o los pechos, si no es que ambas cosas.

Por un momento, una fracción de segundo, tuve una sensación extraña en mi interior, pero como dije, solo fue un pequeño instante, ya que desapareció cuando le quité el sujetador y dejé libres esas dos hermosas tetas, que no demoré en coger con mis manos y acariciarlas, besarlas, morderlas y chuparlas.

De la boca de Bella solo salían atisbos de gemidos que me ponían cada vez más duro, así que con paciencia fui quitándole las bragas, que era lo único que me faltaba por sacarle. Ya cuando estaba totalmente desnuda, comencé a desnudarme yo, y en el proceso la iba acariciando por todo el cuerpo; apretándole los pezones que cada vez se ponían más duros en mis dedos.

Con lentitud fui bajando mi mano hasta su coño, y me di cuenta que estaba muy húmedo; listo y ansioso por mí, y sí que disfrutaría esta noche con ella, la haría mi mujer. Claro, solo por esta noche, y si tenía suerte, por otra noche más.

Comencé a penetrarla lentamente, esperando ser un poco cuidadoso, ya que todavía quedaba algo de humanidad en mí, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando no encontré ninguna barrera que romper, y no sé por qué, pero eso no me gustó para nada. Me dio tanta rabia, que comencé a envestirla muy rudamente, lo único que quería era terminar de una vez y largarme, aunque no niego que me gustó mucho cómo se sentía de bien estar dentro de ella; su rico coñito apretándome. Aún inconsciente, era realmente buena, ya me la imaginaba gimiendo cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, retorciéndose y pidiéndome más.

Y por imaginármela así, logré correrme dentro de ella más rápido, sintiéndome orgulloso por haberla marcado y, seguro como que me llamo Edward, que la volvería a tener, pero esta vez consciente, y muy activa.

Y con este pensamiento me quedé dormido al lado suyo.


	5. OTRA VEZ NO

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Bad boy**

Capítulo 4: Otra vez no.

_Bella _

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible, sentía el cuerpo extremadamente pesado. Cuando traté de levantarme no pude lograrlo, ya que mis músculos no respondían. Mi sien comenzó a latir violentamente y gemí del dolor, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y lo último que recordaba era que había llegado con mis primas a la dichosa fiesta, a la cual me arrastraron. Yo no quería ir, pero mis primas me dijeron que era hora de olvidar el pasado, salir adelante y de volver a vivir como una adolescente.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero odio mi nombre así que prefiero que me digan Bella, las únicas que me dicen así son mis primas, quiénes son las únicas "amigas" que tengo. Vivo con ellas desde que mis padres decidieron botarme de la casa. Esos… ¿Por qué me botaron? Fácil.

Yo era una chica "normal", al menos me consideraba así, tenía a mis amigas y amigos, incluso tenía a novio. Era realmente feliz, amaba salir a bailar y divertirme con los chicos, pero un día todo cambió y como un castillo de naipes mi vida se derrumbó.

Estábamos en una fiesta, celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros amigos, y la fiesta estaba realmente genial, pero de repente mi novio, Eric, se acercó con unas pastillas de color en la mano y me las extendió, me había dicho que me tomara una y yo no quise hacerlo, yo no sabía lo que eran y no estaba dispuesta a tomarlas. Sin embargo, él vio que no lo iba a hacer, por lo que me amenazó y casi me obligó a tomarlas, pero me enfurecí con él y estaba dispuesta a irme, pero Eric me pidió disculpas y yo como una estúpida "enamorada" le creí, así que decidí que mejor bailáramos para que nos reconciliáramos. Pero fui una estúpida, por que cuando él fue a buscar las bebidas no sabía que le había colocado las pastillas, así que lo recibí con gusto y confianza, pero a los pocos minutos comencé a sentir pésimo, estaba mareada y veía un poco borroso. Eric, como el fantástico novio que era, me cogió de los brazos y me llevó a una habitación, al principio no estaba muy consciente por lo que le pregunté a dónde íbamos y él me había dicho que estaba muy blanca y que me llevaba para que pudiera recostarme; y yo le creí. Era una jodida ilusa.

Al día siguiente me desperté y me encontré en la habitación desnuda, con un cuerpo a mi lado. Me asusté muchísimo, por lo que me levanté rápido y casi me desmayo cuando vi que era el amigo de Eric, el cual también estaba desnudo. Logré salir de la habitación y corrí a buscar a Eric, para que me diera explicaciones de por qué me había hecho eso sabiendo que yo lo amaba y también que era virgen, y lo encontré en la sala al lado de una de mis "amigas", estaban completamente desnudos, no tendría que ser genio para saber que habían tenido sexo.

Desperté a Eric, le reclamé y grité, y cuando lo iba a golpear él me cogió la mano y me cacheteó, me insultó y terminó diciendo que yo era una ramera que me acostaba con cualquiera. Ese día llegué a la casa con ganas de morirme, pero después de llorar y reflexionar me di cuenta que no era culpa mía y que el único culpable era él, por eso no le iba a dar el gusto de que me viera destruida, pero con el paso de los días me empecé a sentir mal y a tener mareos; yo sabía lo que me estaba sucediendo, lo que no sabía era cómo decírselo a mis padres, ya que para ellos yo era una chica inocente que no sabía lo que era la palabra sexo.

Al pasar los días y el pánico me inundó, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir con Eric, después de todo él era el culpable de lo que estaba pasando, él y su amigo tendrían que ayudarme o sino los denunciaría por violación, pero fue lo peor que pude hacer; cuando estaba hablando con Eric, él me insultó nuevamente, me dijo que ese no era problema suyo y que iba a decirle a su amigo que se encargara de mí, y yo lo tomé como si él me hubiera dicho que el amigo se iba a ser responsable e iba a hacerse cargo del bebé, pero una vez más estaba equivocada. A los dos días de haber hablado con Eric iba camino a mi casa después del instituto y unos hombres comenzaron a caminar detrás de mí, al principio no les di importancia pero después empecé a sentir miedo y más cuando estos empezaron a acercarse demasiado. Intenté salir, correr o gritar, pero uno de ellos me cogió el cabello y me hizo retroceder casi tumbándome y de ahí lo único que recuerdo es que empezaron a golpearme e insultarme y no recuerdo más.

Cuando desperté estaba sola en una habitación del hospital, estaba preguntándome qué hacia aquí cuando apareció una enfermera, a la cual le pregunté por qué estaba ahí y qué me había pasado; ella me empezó a decir que me tranquilizara que ya venía el doctor. Cuando apareció el doctor me empezó a explicar que había sido víctima de un asalto y que me habían golpeado hasta dejarme inconsciente, pero que eso no era lo más grave sino que debido a los golpes había sufrido un aborto instantáneo. Cuando dijo eso me sentí morir y casi sentí cómo mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, pero lo que pasó después me destruyó por completo: el doctor salió de la habitación diciendo que mis padres estaban al tanto de todo, que los habían llamado cuando me ingresaron, me hizo sentir ansiosa y cuando mi madre entró pensé que ella me iba a abrazar y apoyar, era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, sin embargo, ella se acercó y comenzó a golpearme e insultarme diciendo que era una perdida por haberme embarazado tan temprano; luego dijo que mi padre no quería verme más y que desde ese momento yo había dejado de ser su hija y que no podría volver a la casa, tenía que marcharme y no volver nunca más. Ella se fue sin siquiera mirarme.

Después de la "visita" de mi madre al hospital pasó una semana para que me pudiera marchar, pero todavía tenía que pagar la cuenta y yo no contaba con ningún dinero, por lo que me vi obligada a llamar a mis primas y pedirles su ayuda. Cuando ellas llegaron les conté todo lo que había sucedido y ellas decidieron que me fuera a vivir con ellas y que ellas me ayudarían en todo, por eso desde ese día vivo con ellas. Eso nos trae d vuelta a la fiesta…

Después de tanta insistencia por parte de mis primas decidí que era mejor ir con ellas a la fiesta, ellas prometieron que no me iban a dejar sola, así que yo decidí que me iba a vestir con la ropa que ellas me habían dado. Después de que terminamos de arreglarnos, salimos a "disfrutar", pero yo disfrutaría más estando en la casa viendo películas.

Al entrar se nos acercaron unos chicos, yo ya los había visto en el instituto, y eran muy guapos, pero había algo en ellos que me asustaba por eso trataba de evadirlos cuando ellos se acercaron. Nos ofrecieron unos tragos que yo no quería porque me hacían recordar todo lo que había pasado, por lo que cuando ellos se alejaron yo les dije a mis primas que no me sentía bien, pero ellas me dijeron que tenía que tratar de que olvidar y que todos no eran iguales; conseguí relajarme un poco, más que todo para no ser un fastidio para ellas.

Los chicos se acercaron y nos dieron las bebidas, nosotras sin saber nos las tomamos sin miramientos: grave error, ya que después de unos minutos comencé a sentir una sensación desgraciadamente conocida y lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue: Otra vez no.

QUIERO AGRADECERLE A MI NUEVA BETA IVIS POR APOYARME Y CORREGIR MIS HERRORES MIL GRACIAS Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECERLE A MI ANTIGUA BETA ARIANA POR SU AYUDA Y POR SOPORTARME GRACIAS A LAS DOS POR SU AYUDA

Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECERLE A TODAS USTEDES POR SUS PALABRAS DE APOYO Y SUS CRITICAS YA QUE GRACIAS A ELLAS ESTOY MEJORANDO GRACIAS A TODAS BESOS Y ESPERO NO DEMORAR EN ACTUALIZAR BESOS LAURA C:


	6. EL DESPERTAR

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Bad boy

Capítulo 5: El despertar.

_Edward_

Desperté un poco confundido, ya que no estaba en mi cama, pero continué con los ojos cerrados para ver si recordaba la razón de no estar en mi cuarto. Tardé unos minutos en recordar todo que lo que había sucedido anoche, en especial el cómo disfruté clavándome en la perra Swan. Tenía que admitir que al principio no tenía muchas ganas, pensaba que era fea y todo eso, pero me di cuenta que de fea no tiene nada; en realidad, está demasiado buena y no podía esperar para volver a tener otro polvo con ella.

Sin embargo, al tener ese pensamiento se me vino el recuerdo que ella no era virgen y no pude contener la rabia que me inundó. ¿Quién se creía la estúpida esa, escondiéndose en ese montón de ropa que la hacía ver horrible y todo para que de seguro nadie sospechara que es una zorra? Pero la muy estúpida ya verá, yo quería ser el primero en ese coñito y me engañó. De mí nadie se burla, menos una zorra igual que todas.

Cuando decidí abrir los ojos para _verla _y repetir lo de anoche, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en la cama. Pero no le di importancia, tenía que ir a ver al cabrón de Jasper que se quedó con las otras dos idiotas buenísimas. Pero ya me imaginaba cómo estarían ellas cuando se despertaran. Todos en el instituto sabrán que están en nuestra lista y que sólo son otras zorras más, al igual que todas.

Con ese pensamiento me vestí y salí hacia la habitación de Jasper, pero casualmente me lo encontré en el pasillo y ambos nos saludamos con una risita estúpida, ya que ambos sabíamos que habíamos añadido a unas más en la lista de zorras que pasaban por nuestras manos; aunque la lista es bastante larga y ellas no siempre estaban conscientes, pero a nosotros lo único que nos importaba era nuestro propio placer, no el de ellas.

Ambos salimos directo hacia la casa, no queríamos que Esme se preocupase y nos armara una escena.

.  
.

Al día siguiente cuando llegamos al instituto había un gran revuelo, ya que había una patrulla de la policía en la entrada.

—¿Qué pasarás? —preguntó Jasper preocupado—.¿Será que a esas imbéciles nos denunciaron? —estaba poniéndose más nervioso a medida que nos cercábamos a la entrada y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso a mí también, por eso lo detuve a mitad de camino para tranquilizarlo un poco. La verdad es que yo también estaba pensando en esa posibilidad, ya que después de todo eran nuevas. Pero traté de no pensar mucho en eso, tratando de tranquilizarme, ya que si los policías nos veían nerviosos sospecharían de nosotros, por lo que sea que estuvieran ahí.

—No sé, pero vamos a ver por qué están aquí. Trata de tranquilizarte, de pronto no es por eso que estén aquí y están por que se robaron algo del instituto. Tranquilízate y vamos —reanudamos nuestra caminata a la entrada del instituto, pero la verdad es que yo seguía muy nervioso. Las perras eran nuevas y capaces que nos hayan denunciado, ya que no sabían que nosotros nos encargábamos de que no dijeran nada, pero por el bien de ellas espero que no lo hayan hecho.

Estábamos a dos pasos de la entrada y vi al cabrón de Tyler, el policía que siempre estaba olisqueándonos el culo para poder ponernos las manos encima, pero decidí no ponerle cuidado y seguir nuestro camino. Ya estábamos en la entrada cuando detrás de Tyler vi a una de las zorras y entonces lo supe: nos iba a ir mal, muy mal, pero no tan mal como a ellas.

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y MIL GRACIAS A IVIS POR AYUDARME GRACIAS IVIS VALES MIL Y USTEDES TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERME C:**


	7. A LA CARCEL

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Bad boy

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENENCEN A S. MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MIA

Capítulo 6: A la cárcel.

_Edward _

Cuando Tyler estuvo frente a nosotros se podía ver en su cara una sonrisa de suficiencia y también se le podía notar cierta rabia, pero eso no era nuevo en él. Cada vez que nos veía estaba rabioso con nosotros, pero lo que me puso alerta fue esa sonrisita, ya que confirmaba claramente que estábamos jodidos, que por fin podría poner sus manos en nosotros.

—Cullen, necesito que vengan conmigo, han sido acusados de violación así que me acompañaran por las buenas o me darán el placer de llevarlos por las malas.

Al maldito infeliz se le notaba la satisfacción que sentía al decirnos esas palabras, nosotros lo sabíamos de sobra, por eso nos cuidábamos de no darles pruebas algunas para que no pudiera jodernos; hasta que a estas perras les da por denunciarlos, pero ya verán lo qué les haremos, ellas sabrán que con los Cullen nadie se mete.

—¿Es enserio, oficial, seguro que no se equivoca? Ya sabe que cuando tiene esa edad tan avanzada oye mal, ya no le funciona bien el cerebro: ¿Usted sabía? —Le dije con una risita irónica, no podía dejar pasar algún momento para refregarle en la cara a Tyler que ya estaba viejo y que debería estar en un asilo de anciano.

Por otro lado, Jasper estaba súper encabronado con las perras esas se le notaba en la cara que quería darles su merecido, pero en estos momentos los dos sabíamos que lo mejor era hacernos los maricas y tratar de que no se nos notara en la cara lo encabronados que estábamos.

—Vamos, Jazz, hagámosle caso al Jefe Tyler antes de que le de un infarto; además, él sólo hace su trabajo —comenté—. ¿Cierto, Tyler? —pregunté con ironía.

—Bueno, bueno, respetando la autoridad, para ustedes soy el jefe Tyler, no sean insolentes y comiencen a caminar. Basta de charlas, ya tendrán tiempo de charlar en la celda —nos dijo el malnacido con su sonrisa, ya quisiera yo borrársela de un puñetazo pero ya habrá tiempo para las venganzas.

De camino a la comisaría nos miramos con Jasper y claramente vi que ya tenía el plan perfecto para vengarnos de las zorras y el maldito ese.

—Bájense, les presento lo que será su casa hasta que se aclare todo el asunto de la violación.

Esta vez nos bajamos sin decirle nada y al entrar nos encontramos con la otra zorra en el pasillo de la comisaría. Apenas Jasper la vio se puso rojo, ya que la perra nos miraba con una sonrisa de ironía en la cara pero con una rabia en sus ojos que podría lanzarnos rayos y partirnos por la mitad. Se quedó con la mirada fija hasta que la otra perra que estaba con Tyler en el instituto se reunió con ella, obligándola a quitarnos la mirada. Apenas pasamos por su lado Jasper les masculló:

—Nos las pagarán, zorras —yo por mí parte trataba de ignorarlas, ya que si les prestaba el más mínimo interés me iría encima de ellas y las haría pagar en estos momentos.

Al llegar al escritorio de Tyler, Jasper le dijo—: Bueno, Tyler, aquí nos tienes, ahora sí dinos cómo es que nos acusaron de violación. ¿Quién fue y qué pruebas tienes para tenernos acá? —cuando Jasper terminó de hablar, el _Jefe _Tyler lo miró con las cejas enarcadas, ya que él se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo.

—Bien, aquí las señoritas presentes son las que pusieron la demanda contra ustedes por presunta violación —mientras Tyler nos decía lo que ya sabíamos me quedé mirando fijamente a una de las perras con una mirada de puro odio y a ella no le quedó más que bajar la cabeza; apenas la otra vio esa reacción me miró fijamente por unos instantes, tratando de desafiarme, pero rápidamente los ojos se le desbordaron de lágrimas.

—¿Ellas fueron? Ya, por qué no nos muestran las pruebas de que nosotros las violamos. ¿Quién nos asegura que ellas no nos están acusando falsamente y que si fuimos nosotros? —Jasper asintió ante mi declaración—. Además, Tyler, seamos honestos, tú sabes que las mujeres se tiran a nuestros pies rogando a ser folladas. ¿Qué ganaríamos nosotros violándolas a ellas? Ni siquiera están tan buenas, las hemos tenido mejores —solté una carcajada y Jasper me acompañó.

Hasta que una de las imbéciles se puso a gritar como demente.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, hijo de puta? ¿Qué no nos violaron? ¿Quieren pruebas? ¡Qué más prueba que nuestra prima muriéndose por su culpa en el hospital!

—¿Por nuestra culpa? Dices que es nuestra culpa que tu prima esté en el hospital, ni siquiera sabíamos que tuvieran una prima —le contestó Jasper—. Además, ¿Cómo es que tenemos la culpa si nosotros no la llevamos allá? —apenas terminó de hablar la mano de la loca impactó contra la cara de Jasper, dejándonos en shock. No había notado que estaba tan cerca.

—¿Cómo que no es su culpa, desgraciados? —sollozó—. ¿Cómo es que no saben de quién hablamos? Nuestra prima, Bella, la misma a la que ese infeliz —me señaló y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido— drogó y violó, por esa razón ella intentó suicidarse. ¡Ahora se acuerdan de ella! —chilló.

—Mira, maldita estúpida, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que la estúpida de tu prima sea una suicida —dije, aunque debo confesar que por dentro sentí algo raro al saber que estaba mal pero eso debe ser a que ya no podré tenerla desnuda y consciente como me había propuesto.

—¡Ya, se callan todos! No más peleas. Miren, señoritas, es mejor que se vallan a tomar un vaso de agua y que traten de calmarse —interrumpió el _Jefe_—. Y ustedes dos, como ya les dije se quedaran aquí hasta que se haya hecho la investigación del caso —finalizó.

—Usted no nos puede hacer eso, Tyler, no nos puede retener aquí sin las pruebas suficientes —le dijo Jasper tratando de calmarse.

—Está bien, usted tiene razón, no los puedo tener aquí sin las pruebas necesarias, así que los dejaré libres, pero no olviden que estaré más pendiente que de costumbre de ustedes dos; así que midan muy bien sus pasos por que estaré tras ustedes.

—¿Usted está diciendo que los dejará libre? —volvió a gritar la demente y estuve a punto de reírme en su cara. Jesús—. ¡Ellos son unos violadores! —chilló de nuevo.

—Tranquila, señorita, hágame el favor y se clama, osino la dejaré a usted por ser grosera con la autoridad —apenas dijo esto Tyler casi le da un infarto a la estúpida esa, su cara se puso más roja de lo que estaba. Eso volvió a causarme risa y tocí despacio para calmar mis carcajadas—.Ahora, ustedes dos fuera de aquí y acuérdese que estaré tras ustedes —nos volvió a advertir.

—Tranquilo, Ty, no queremos ir a la cárcel, además somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario —dije con burla al intento de policía.

—Respétame, Cullen, no me saque la piedra porque ahí sí que los dejo aquí con o sin pruebas, no me vuelva a decir Ty, soy Tyler que no se les olvide —nos dijo muy encabronado y mientras se daba la vuelta para irse nos dijo—: Lárguense —y por lo bajo decía: espero encontrar esas pruebas, como me gustaría tenerlos encerrados.

GRACIAS POR LEER C:


	8. DESAHOGO

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Bad boy**

Capítulo 7: Desahogo.

_Edward_

—Jasper, necesito saber en qué habitación del hospital está Bella. Creo que es conveniente hacerle una visita — le dije mirándolo fijamente para saber sus reacciones, aunque no hacía falta ver su rostro para saber que todavía estaba encabronado con esas zorras.

—Yo no creo que sea lo mejor en estos momentos, tenemos que alejarnos de esas por un tiempo. Acuérdate que el imbécil de Tyler nos tiene de los huevos, pero eso no quita que quiera desquitarme de esas zorras —me dijo con la mirada perdida, seguro tratando de controlarse para no salir a buscar a esas perras.

—Tienes razón —dije sabiendo que era lo mejor, pero quería ir a verla y hablar unas cuantas cositas con ella—. Vamos a comer mejor, Tyler ni agua nos dio —ambos nos soltamos a reír y nos fuimos a casa.

_Un mes después. _

Hoy se cumplía un mes desde que pasó lo de la dichosa demanda y aunque el pendejo de Tyler siempre andaba detrás de nosotros no le dimos ninguna pista o cualquier otro motivo para detenernos de nuevo.

Las _perris sapis,_ así les pusimos con Jazz, habían vuelto al instituto. Sin embargo sólo habían vuelto dos, ya que Bella todavía no regresaba. Había salido del hospital hace 15 días y le habían dado 15 más de reposo.

No hallaba la hora de tenerla frente a mí… o debajo de mí.

Íbamos caminando detrás de ellas y las escuché decirse una a la otra que estaban muy preocupadas por Bella, ya que hoy se le acababan sus días de reposo y mañana tendría que regresar al instituto. Las muy idiotas estaban súper preocupadas por la reacción de Bella al encontrarse conmigo.

Malditas estúpidas, ni se imaginan qué tengo planeado para su pobre primita.

Estaba ansioso, no lo niego, quería tenerla cara a cara de una vez y hacerle saber que nunca debió denunciarnos; que sí antes quería morir ahora con más ansias desearía estar muerta. Mejor no nos pongamos tan fatalistas, de pronto le termina gustando lo que tengo planeado para ella.

Al día siguiente estábamos en los casilleros sacando las cosas hasta que Jasper llamó mi atención.

—Hey, Edward, mira quién viene allá —volteé a ver y la vi: era Bella con sus primas, las _perris sapis_, y también me percaté que venían como discutiendo por algo, pero rápidamente volteé para hacerme el que no la había visto.

—Sí, Jazz, ya vi, ahí viene —Iba a seguir hablando hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en un costado. Me volteé para ver era Bella quién me había golpeado y se veía realmente furiosa, parecía un perro rabioso. Pero eso no fue lo que me dejó en shock, sino que cuando le iba a reclamar por el golpe ella me dio una fuerte cacheta. ¡Me golpeó!

—Maldito, te odio, yo no te había hecho nada —gritó y yo no supe qué decir—. ¿Dime por qué, qué te hice? ¡Dime, maldito! ¿O es que sólo eres hombre cuando estás violando a las mujeres? —y así continuó golpeándome en el pecho y gritándome cosas delante de todos. Debo decir que el hecho de que sea chica no quiere decir que no tenga fuerza, pues ya me estaban doliendo sus golpes y me estaba cabreando realmente.

—Hey, hey, hey, cálmate fea… digo Bella —le dijo Jazz a modo de burla al ver que yo no hacía nada para alejarla—. No seas histérica, ¿Qué te hizo para que andes como una maldita loca? —le dijo otra vez, pero no contábamos con que ella estaría tan pero tan sulfurada que le soltó tremendo puñetazo a Jazz en toda la cara, haciéndolo retroceder hasta casi caerse.

—Cállate, maldito, que tú sabes muy bien lo que me hizo. Hizo lo mismo que tú le hiciste a mis primas, no me van a decir que no se acuerdan. ¿Dígannos por qué nos hicieron eso, o es que acaso no pueden conseguir a ninguna mujer sin tener que drogarlas? —seguía gritando, menos mal que no había nadie más que sus primas y nosotros, por ahí porque si no se habría armado la grande.

Ella siguió gritando por unos minutos hasta que sus primas la lograron coger, ya que estaba tan alterada que casi se desmaya, pero eso no la exhumaría de mí desquite.

—Ya, cálmate, basta —le decían sus primas—. Vámonos, alejémonos de aquí —apenas dieron unos cuantos pasos cuando yo logré coger a Bella del brazo.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —no les di tiempo de nada, ya que yo ya la llevaba casi a rastrar hacia el cuarto del conserje, dónde nos encerré ahí.

—Ahora dime, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me has golpeado a mí y a Jazz? Dímelo, ¿No querías decirme todas esas cosas en la cara? Ahora sí estamos solos o es qué ya no eres capaz —estaba permitiendo a mi rabia subir rápidamente y tendría que calmarme pues eso no nos haría ningún bien a los dos.

Ella seguía callada mirándome con ira, asco y un sinfín de emociones negativas. Si pudiera matarme por su mirada ya lo habría hecho, pero de igual seguía callada y no me contestaba. Mi rabia, aunque la quería mantener al mínimo, se alzó, me desesperé y le di una cachetada.

—Defiéndete, pégame como lo hiciste allá afuera. Vamos, qué esperas, defiéndete. ¿Ya se te fue la valentía al culo, cierto? —la provoqué con una sonrisa, pero por dentro moría de la rabia.

—Sabes que tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero antes sólo quiero saber la verdad —susurró ella—. ¿Por qué yo, dime qué te hice? —Apenas ella me preguntó, yo me quedé callado sin decirle nada, porque no sabía qué decirle y como me quedé callado ella siguió—. ¿Sabes que no fuiste el primero verdad? —Apenas me dijo eso me tensé, pero seguí callado. Estaba más que seguro si seguía por ahí le iba a ir realmente mal—. ¿Sabes que a pesar de todo lo horrible que puedan decir que soy, no le pareció lo mismo al que estuvo antes que tú? —y exploté, no me aguanté y la volví a cachetear.

—Sí, me fijé que eres una zorra como todas las demás, eres una cualquiera con pintas horribles. Pero sabes qué, respóndeme algo: ¿para qué fingir ser alguien que no eres? ¿Para qué te vistes tan horrible si eres igual a todas o es que crees que vistiéndote de esa forma llamarás más la atención? Porque si es así lo estás haciendo mal o es que es una de tus fantasías —Le pregunté con ironía—. ¿O la de tus clientes? ¿Tienes muchos clientes? —iba a seguir pero me interrumpió.

—Tú no sabes nada —me escupió en la cara — y no fuiste el primero, fuiste el segundo, el segundo que terminó de desgraciarme lo que me quedaba de vida, si es que me quedaba algo. Eres el segundo que me violó, que usó de mi cuerpo a su antojo, sin importarle mis sentimientos ni nada de mí, y sabes que eso es cosa que a ti no te importe como tampoco te importe saber que te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón, te odio por lo que me hiciste, te odio a ti y a los de tu clase por ser unos malditos aprovechados —sollozó y yo me petrifiqué. ¿El segundo que la violó? —. Y ¿sabes qué más odio? Odio mi vida desde que el otro infeliz se aprovechó de mí, de mi amor, de mi confianza y abusó de mí, dejándome sola y embarazada —quedé de piedra apenas ella mencionó eso, porque yo no pensé que pudiera tener hijos ya que nunca la había visto con ningún niño—. Pero eso no me dolió tanto ¿sabes? Lo que realmente me dolió es que cuando me enteré fui a reclamarle y exigirle que asumiera su responsabilidad, pero sabes que el muy cobarde lo único que hizo fue darme la golpiza de mi vida mandándome al hospital y haciendo que perdiera a mi bebe y mis padres —rio sin ninguna gota de humor—, mis padres son unos malnacidos ¿sabes qué hicieron cuándo se enteraron? Nada, no hicieron nada, pues ellos ya no querían saber nada de mí porque yo, desde el momento en que se enteraron, pasé a ser la hija muerta para ellos. Por eso te odio a ti y a él, y a todos porque son unos bastardos que sólo piensan en sí mismos destruyendo cualquier cosa y a cualquier persona sin importarles nada —diciendo esto se acurrucó en el piso a llorar. Se había desahogado completamente, dejándome en shock y confundido con un sinfín de emociones que no supe interpretar.

* * *

GRACIAS A LAS QUE LO LEEN Y COMENTAN MIL GRACIAS Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A IVIS POR AYUDARME CON MI ORROGRAFIA GRACIAS A TODAS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP C:


	9. EL PLAN

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Bad boy

Capítulo 8: El plan.

_Edward_

Después del desahogo de Bella quedé muy impactado, no lo niego me dio mucha lástima y también me dio mucha ira, pero debo admitir que ese sentimiento era muy hipócrita de mi parte porque lo mismo me hubiera dado a mí que ella fuese virgen o no; me la hubiera follado de igual manera, pero eso no quita que quisiera romperle la cara al malnacido que se me adelantó, sin embargo, eso no es lo primordial, lo primordial es que la perrita estaría de nuevo en mi cama: en parte para vengarme y en parte porque me había gustado mucho tenerla, aunque no se lo reconocería.

Ya con mi plan en mente, totalmente resuelto, decidí que era mejor ir y decírselo a Jasper, ya que él también se vería afectado por mi decisión. Fui a buscarlo en la cafetería, era increíble que llorona la sufrida me haya tenido escuchándola las primeras horas de clase, cosa que por cierto me importaban muy poco, ya que eso no afectaría en nada a mis notas.

Al entrar a la cafetería lo divisé de inmediato, estaba siendo rodeado por las mismas zorras de siempre: zorras regaladas que habían quedado con ganas de más y siempre nos buscaban para la repetición, aunque muy pocas lo lograban, ya que a nosotros no nos gustaba para nada estar más veces con la misma perra. Pero era mejor tenerlas, uno nunca sabe, además las muy perras siempre estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa que nosotros quisiéramos; si no era para tener sexo con nosotros les pedíamos que se acostaran con los profesores para que no nos jodieran la vida, y claro las muy zorras corrían a hacernos el favor, es por eso también que las teníamos ya que nos evitaban un dolor en el culo muy grande.

Apenas me encontré con la mirada de Jazz le hice un movimiento de cabeza para que se alejara de ellas y así poder hablar un poco en privado.

—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó, se le notaba que todavía estaba cabreado por el golpe que le dio Bella. Quise reír, ya que había sido muy gracioso ver como Bella le había pegado, pero me contuve no quería que se encabronara más y menos conmigo.

—Ven, tenemos que buscar un lugar dónde podamos hablar en privado, necesito decirte unas cosas. —apenas dije eso él volteó a ver a las zorras que nos hacían risitas.

—Vamos. —nos fuimos al sótano, ya que ahí había un cuarto que antes era el del conserje y como ya nadie iba por ahí decidimos cogerlo como guarida, a veces guardábamos la mercancía o hasta teníamos pequeñas orgias en horas de clase.

—Mira, Bro, yo sé que estás encabronado con Bella, pero necesito que me hagas el favor de enfriarte ya que he decidido que como venganza la voy a hacer mi zorra, la cogeré cuándo y cómo yo quiera; además de cogerla, también voy a protegerla. —apenas terminé de decir eso Jazz empezó a bufar, lo esperaba porque cuando empecé a hablar él iba haciendo caras y lo que acababa de decirle no le había gustado nadita, pero ya había tomado la decisión y no la pensaba cambiar.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? ¿Cómo putas se te ocurre a ti ponerte a decir que vas a coger a esa puta para ti y además de eso se te ocurre la gran idea de protegerla? Realmente estás muy mal si piensas en protegerla. Además, protegerla de qué o de quién. ¿Haber, dime qué mierda te está pasando por la cabeza? Será que cuando te fuiste con la puta esa ella te pegó en la cabeza. —vociferaba a toda rapidez, me estaba mareando de sólo verlo pues andaba para aquí y para allá como león enjaulado.

—Ya, cálmate, hermano, me das mareo. Además, no estoy loco, la perra no me pegó, pero mira, analízalo, es una forma de vengarnos de ella y de sus primitas. Además, acuérdate que el imbécil de Tyler nos tiene del culo y si ella está conmigo no podrá hacer nada sin que yo lo sepa. ¿Ahora lo ves? Además, así también le jodemos la vida a esas perras, en cuanto a lo de protegerla es obvio que no andaré con ella como si fuera mi novia cogida de la mano ni nada de eso, eso sería como firmarle la sentencia de muerte, las otras zorras se la comerían viva. Sólo la pienso llevar a vivir a la casa, hablaré con Esme y la meteré en el cuarto de la criada y podré tirármela cuando quiera, la mantendré vigilada y la apartaré de sus primitas. —solté la risa y pude ver en el rostro de Jasper que empezaba a sonarle la idea.

—No sé, no me termina de convencer. ¿Qué harás si ella no acepta? Tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas, habla con ella primero y después vienes y me dices qué tal. Pero te advierto, no quiero que después andes como una nenita quejica que venga aquí llorando porque se enamoró, no quiero saber eso, por favor júrame que no te volverás un mariquita enamorado y te digo esto es porque te estoy viendo muy pendiente de la zorra esa. ¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra? —me dijo muy seriamente.

—Claro que sí, ahora vamos, necesito hablar con esa perra para decirle su futuro. —salimos de ahí directo a nuestra clase favorita, que es deportes: es nuestra favorita porque jugamos quemados y me encanta darles con el balón en la cara a todos esos imbéciles que nos tienen envidia y a veces los entendía, no debe ser fácil ver a tu novia revolcándote con otro y eso nos pasaba muy a menudo. Es por eso que la mayoría de los hombres nos odiaban.

Cuando finalizaron las clases me quedé en el pasillo esperando a que Bella saliera de su clase para decirle lo planeado. Cuando estaba saliendo vi que algunas empezaban a darle miraditas, por eso decidí que era mejor hablar fuera del instituto, me fui detrás de ella tratando de no ser tan evidente y al parecer nadie notó mis intenciones ya que nadie volteó a verme más de lo normal y a ella tampoco.

—Hola, Bellita. —la cogí del brazo justo antes de que pudiera arribar al estacionamiento.

—¿Qué quieres? —me dijo tratando de soltarse. —Suéltame, maldito animal, me estás lastimando. —se le notaba que cada segundo que pasaba mas brava se ponía, debía admitir que tenía cojones, pero necesitaba hablar con ella de una vez.

—No, Bella, no te soltaré, tú te vienes conmigo, necesito hablar unas cosas contigo. Y en vista que eres un maldito imán para los problemas, yo te protegeré y evitaré que se burlen en el instituto y no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por los "depravados" como yo, ya que yo te protegeré de todos y de todo. —le dije yo en una patética excusa de buscar razones para que ella viera que le podría convenir que se viniera conmigo y es que aunque sí podría evitar que se rieran de ella, eso sólo sería por un tiempo, ya que como todos saben la gente se aburre y se acostumbra. No importa lo anormal que seas de seguro que ya le era indiferente a la mayoría y en cuanto a lo de los "depravados" nosotros éramos los que teníamos ese puesto más que ganado, ya que nadie nos podría superar y si así fuera con las fachas de Bella ni la mirarían, pero yo no encontraba una verdadera razón para convencerá por eso recurrí a esas escusas tan patéticas que ni ella se creyó, ya que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me tomas el pelo, verdad? ¿Tu mamá no te dejó caer de la cuna cuando eras bebé? Porque realmente debiste sufrir un gran golpe a la cabeza si crees que con esas excusas tan pobres yo iré corriendo detrás de ti, mira yo te odio no me iría contigo ni aunque me pagaras. Además, ¿irnos a dónde? ¿A hacer qué? Mira, retrasado, no te quiero cerca de mí, no me importa a mí que los de este instituto se burlen de mí, me da realmente igual. ¿Ahora, tienes otra idiotez que decir o me puedo ir? —dijo zafándose de mí.

Conque así iban a ser las cosas pues bien. —Mira, perra. —le dije volviendo a cogerla. —Te voy a decir las cosas sin tanto preámbulo, tú serás mi mascota de aquí en adelante, te doy el honor de convertirte en mi zorra oficial, pensaba llevarte a vivir a mi casa pero realmente ya no creo que sea lo mejor y bien ¿Qué dices? Pero antes que contestes nada quiero dejarte clara una cosa, lo que quiero lo consigo ya sea por la buenas o por las malas, así que piénsalo: si es por las buenas te daré unos cuantos beneficios, pero piénsalo, mañana me lo dirás. —sin esperar a que ella me dijera algo me fui de ahí dejándola sola y con la palabra en la boca.

Sentí un extraño sentimiento que no sabía explicar, pues me gustaría que ella dijera que sí por las buenas porque no quisiera obligarla.

Después de ese pensamiento me volvieron las palabras de Jasper a la cabeza: _No te quiero ver enamorado de ella. _

Y no lo estaría nunca… o ¿podrían cambiar los sentimientos?

* * *

HOLA PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR LEERME SE QUE LOS CAPS SON CORTOS PERO NO ME SALEN MAS LARGOS ¬¬ LES PROMETO QUE HARE LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO Y TRATARE DE QUE ME SALGAN MAS LARGOS Y POR ULTIMO QUIERO AGRADECERLE A IVIS POR SER MI BETA (GRACIAS IVIS C:)

UN ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO A:

*nancy swan*, *Pollito*, *Roxa Cullen Hale*, *maria014*, *Moonlullaby97*, *AmberCullenMasen*, *eddieIlove*, *Giorka Ramirez Montoya*, *Bella Kristen Marie Swa*, *vivi*, *maria014*, *darky1995*

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS


End file.
